Yellow Legacy
by xxxxFreedomxxxx
Summary: Yondaime survived the sealing jutsu but Naruto has gone missing to the Land of Whirpool. Now that the land of whirpool dissapeared, there has been a misterious orphaned boy who has blond spikey hair that roams around freely.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

Yondaime walked out into the open and looked around watching everyone come out to greet the early rays of sunshine. He sat down on the railing of the Hokage's Building and watched everything happen without knowing it precisely. He looks around and sees a young spiky blind haired boy walking down the street with his eyes on the ramen shop.

'Who is this? He looks the same as Naruto almost. . .' Yondaime thought as he sat there and watched the boy go into the ramen shop. Yondaime decided to go there himself because he hadn't had breakfast yet.

Yondaime walks into the ramen shop and sits down as the boy orders another bowl of ramen. Yondaime orders a small bowl and then looks over to see the boy slurping up the ramen really fast. Yondaime finished his bowl just as the boy handed the cook a small amount of money which wasn't enough to cover what the boy ate.

"I'll cover it" Yondaime says since the boy was only a couple money pieces short. Yondaime handed the cook the rest of the money and left the ramen shop to see the boy with Kakashi. the boy was making Kakashi mad judging from his eyes.

Yondaime walks over to them and says "Kakashi what is going on here?" Yondaime looked down at the two and Kakashi answered "Uchiji thinks he has more kunai skills than me. My whole squad knows I have the best kunai skills around"

Yondaime forced a laugh "You are not the best in your squad Kakashi. Everyone knows that!" Yondaime cracked a smile and Uchiji looked up at him with the same blue eyes as Yondaime. Yondaime then told Kakashi "Training begins in an hour Kakashi. Rin will be there shortly. I hope you are not late once more." Yondaime walked back to the Hokage's Building and couldn't stop thinking about Uchiji and all the similarities they shared.

xxxxxxxxx

Uchiji stared at Kakashi and said "Your squad leader is the Hokage himself?" Kakashi forced a grin knowing this was going to be a great bragging session. "Yup. We had him as a squad leader before he turned Hokage. He still kept the squad together even after all that paperwork he must do right now."

Uchiji looked around and then said "Well that's cool. I got to go now see you later Kakashi" Uchiji left Kakashi and started towards the orphanage. He never had a father or mother so he was forced to live at that stupid orphanage. He winced at the thought of the people working there and then walked to his room and sat on the window sill.

'Yondaime has a squad? Lucky Kakashi and Rin. I wonder why he had the same spiky hair as me. . .' Uchiji thought as he sat there. He noticed Jiraiya walking down the street and Tsunade was walking with him. Uchiji watched closely and saw Tsunade backhand Jiraiya and he started to laugh loudly. Uchiji stared confused and then looked out towards the horizon where the sun risen to get to the time of noon. Uchiji stared at the clouds passing around the sun then looked down to see Yondaime walking to go to the training grounds to teach Rin and Kakashi. Uchiji froze when Yondaime looked up and saw Uchiji sitting there on the window sill of the orphanage and then Uchiji jumped down onto the grass from the second floor and started walking towards the training grounds.

xxxxxxxxx

Yondaime looked over to see Uchiji coming towards the training grounds to where he was going to train Rin and Kakashi. 'Strange kid he is' he thought as he walked into the training grounds and saw Kakashi and Rin fighting again. When he got closer he started to find out what they were fighting about.

"I threw it farther Kakashi!" Rin said to him with her eyes harsh.

"You did not. It was my kunai that hit the fourth tree. Yours hit the second tree." Kakashi said calmly.

Yondaime walked in between them both and said "What's the matter now you two? you have always been fighting whenever I'm around now." Yondaime looked at the two of them and then looked around scanning the area to see what he should teach them today. He saw Uchiji sitting at the base of the giant oak tree in the middle of the training grounds looking at all the leaves fall. Yondaime snapped out of it when Kakashi answered his question.

"Rin thinks her kunai had hit the fourth tree when it was clearly mine that hit that target. Tell her she's wrong Yondaime-sensei" Kakashi stared slyly over at Rin who just snorted and turned away. She replied with a short answer.

"Kakashi is just thinking he is the greatest ninja again when it is clearly me who is." Rin turned back to Yondaime and said "You have been quiet these few days too sensei. What's the matter with you lately?"

Yondaime looked back to Rin and said "Just all the paperwork I'm forced to fill out has been getting frustrating lately. That's all Rin." He walks to another oak tree and then says "What is the plan today you two. Learn something new without fighting, or climb trees all day?"

Rin looked over at Kakashi who returned her glance. Kakashi then replied "Rin wouldn't have the strength to keep her trap shut so I'm thinking we are back to tree climbing again sensei." Kakashi smiled at Rin who snorted with ignorance. Rin said "Kakashi wouldn't last five minutes without trying to act better than me." Rin smiled and then walked over to a tree she had been recently climbing. Her last kunai marks had gotten about 10 meters. Kakashi's was about 9 meters. Yondaime then said "begin you two and try to get to twenty meters this time. Hopefully you both can make it this time."

Yondaime sat down at the tree base of the tree opposite from the two trees Rin and Kakashi were climbing. He sighed and watched them continue to fall every half a meter from their record.

xxxxxxxxx

Uchiji watched Kakashi and Rin climb the trees then looked over at Yondaime. Yondaime seemed so calm whenever the two fought. Uchiji watched them climb the tree and swipe the kunai across it before they fell down to the bottom of the tree forced to climb it even farther the next time. Uchiji shook his head when he saw Yondaime look over at him. Uchiji looked up at the oak leaves rustling in the soft wind as they reached up for the sun's life-giving rays of warmth and growth. Uchiji then looked back over at Rin and Kakashi slowly making progress towards the top of the tree. He sighed and then started to speak to himself.

"I wish I had a squad but all I have to do is stay at the orphanage until Yondaime even assigns a squad for us graduates." Uchiji let out a weary sighs and continued "And hopefully I don't get stuck with Sasuke or Ichiju on my squad. I would like Inshija on my squad but that wouldn't happen with her grades so low." Uchiji sighed once more and watched the clouds pass above him.

xxxxxxxxx

Yondaime looked around and saw that Rin was beating Kakashi by about 4 meters. He let out a soft laugh and then looked towards Uchiji who was sitting alone at the base of that tree trunk. 'I need to get a couple squads amde up for the graduates' he thought 'Then Uchiji can train and become a ninja. Maybe even be assigned to my squad in replace of Obito. . .' He looked up and saw that Kakashi was now beating Rin by about 2 meters. Yondaime sighed. 'Kakashi please don't rub it in her face. Same for you Rin. . .'

Yondaime heard a rustle of leaves as Uchiji approached them. Yondaime looked up and Uchiji said "How do they climb the trees by only walking?" Yondaime gave a short laugh and replied.

"They balance the chakra in the soles of their feet and they then walk up the trunk of the tree. It is not as simple as you may think Uchiji." Uchiji watched Kakashi run up the tree and lead the race by 6 meters now. Yondaime then added "And Kakashi hasn't been doing this well since he was younger." Yondaime gave a short laugh and stood up. "Uchiji would you like to join them?"

All Yondaime saw was Uchiji think for a short amount of time until he replied "sure. I'll try it out." Yondaime grinned and said "That's the spirit Uchiji. Now just force your chakara to go to the soles of your feet and then just climb that tree." Yondaime points to the one next to Kakashi. "Thn just run up the tree trunk with focusing that chakra at the soles of your feet to stay there. You get it Uchiji?"

Uchiji grinned and said "Yup! Just leave it to me!" Yondaime watched as Uchiji balanced out his chakra the way he told him to. Then Uchiji started running up the tree without any problems at all. Yondaime then thought 'This kid has some skill. I'm going to assign him to this squad to replace Obito and to help stop Rin and Kakashi from fighting' he then looked up and saw that Uchiji had caught up with Kakashi and then Kakashi fell and Uchiji kept going till he got to 43 meters. Uchiji fell and Yondaime watched him egt up and then run up to the top of the tree. Yondaime then thought 'This kid has potential'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the Author:

Hey everyone! I hope you all liked the first chapter of Yellow Legacy. I'm trying to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!

xxxxxFreedomxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Yondaime watched Uchiji go all the way to the top of the tree with ease. He smiled knowing that there was a huge possibility that Uchiji could be the lost Naruto. Uchiji jumped down and then sat down exhausted at the base of the tree trunk. Yondaime walked over to him and said "Not bad Uchiji. I'm guessing this isn't your first time climbing a tree with chakra?"

Uchiji stared up at Yondaime and shook his head "Nope. this was kinda my first time Yondaime." He looked up at Yondaime and Yondaime noticed that their eyes were the same blue color as he expected them to be. Yondaime looked over to Rin and Kakashi to see they went past twenty meters already. Yondaime then said "Okay Rin and Kakashi! Your training is done for today. I need to go back and fill out the paperwork for the newest squad."

The two just smiled as they jumped down and ran off to the Ramen Shop. Yondaime watched Rin and Kakashi leave and then noticed that Uchiji was still sitting there on the ground at the base of that oak tree. Yondaime then said "why are you still here Uchiji?" Uchiji just sat there and then he finally answered with a "I don't know. It's just comfortable sitting here" Yondaime looked at him and then said "Okay then. If you'd like you can come back tomorrow around the same time. We train every day around this time anyways. Do you want to become a ninja Uchiji?" Uchiji's blue eyes lit up. "of course! Someday I want to become Hokage!" Uchiji held up a two finger sign and then he just sat there as Yondaime walked back to the Hokage Building.

xxxxxxxxx

The next morning Yondaime walked down the path to the training grounds and saw Uchiji there running up that tree again. Yondaime stood and watched him run up the tree all the way to the top again. This time Uchiji did it faster and without falling to the ground. Yondaime called up to him "Nice job Uchiji!" Uchiji stared blankly down at Yondaime as Rin and Kakashi showed up wide-eyed at Uchiji. Rin started to protest.

"Yondaime-sensei! How did Uchiji get to the top with hardly any effort at all?! We were doing this for weeks and we never got to the top yet!" Yondaime looked up at Uchiji one last time then looked down at Rin. Yondaime answered "Because he doesn't do it to beat Kakashi Rin." Yondaime grinned as Rin started to pout and then he called up to Uchiji. "Uchiji! Get down here now! We need to start training!" Uchiji just stared down then jumped down next to Rin and Kakashi. Rin just stared at her sensei with a mad aggresive look in her eyes. "So now you're saying that he is going to train with us too! This is just great. What other secrets do you have waiting for us to figure out now?!"

Yondaime just stared at her and smiled "Well today you have to steal these two bells from me" Yondaime held up two silver bells from his hand and let the three take a look at them. "Today whoever gets the bells from me doesn't have to climb all the wa to the top of the tree. The one who didn't get a bell has to climb the tree to the top." Yondaime smiled as Rin and Kakashi gave him a very annoyed look. "You must steal the bell from me while avoiding a couple traps. When you get the bell, try to keep it from your comrades and then meet me back here with the bell and you will also get lunch as a reward too." Yondaime smiled and then said "Begin!"

The three darted off to go find a spot to hide and wait for Yondaime to walk by to steal a bell from him. Uchiji found a great spot near the trees and bushes where he hid and waited for Yondaime to walk by so he could get a silver bell. As he walked over there his foot caught a trap which wrapped around his foot and slung him up high as he dangled upside down from the ground as Yondaime walked past. Yondaime let out a burst of laughter as Uchiji squirmed and tried to get free. "Next time look out for traps that were hidden Uchiji" Yondaime then thought 'or should I start calling him Naruto?'

Uchiji quickly got out of the trap and jumped down and landed near Yondaime. Yondaime then did a hand sign and flashed out of sight leaving a very confused Uchiji.

xxxxxxxxx

Uchiji was hiding in the tall grass near Yondaime's path and laid down low submerging into the grasses. Yondaime walked past and Uchiji suprised him by taking a bell off his chain and then jumped back from him. Uchiji bursted out in triumph. "Ha! I got one! I really got one!" Uchiji noticed Rin poke her head out of a tree with her face pure red from anger. Uchiji smiled and stuffed the bell in his pocket. Yondaime then said to Uchiji. "Good job Uchiji. Go ahead and wait by the huge oak in the middle of the training grounds"

Uchiji noded and ran to the tree and then was tripped by and invisible wire Rin set. Rin jumped out of the tree and walked over to Uchiji. "Well well. It seems he stole a bell for me. Hand it over genius." Uchiji stood up and said "No way! I earned this bell Rin and I'm not going to climb that tree again! I also want that lunch too!" Rin rolled her eyes and then grabbed the hand that was clenched around the bell and she tried to pry the hand open. Uchiji threw her off and jumped into the trees running to the oak tree trying to get away from the crazy Rin. Rin got up and ran after Uchiji.

xxxxxxxxx

Rin ran after Uchiji with mad and frustrated emotions swirling around her mind. She hissed to herself through clenched teeth "Uchiji I'm gonna kill you for this!" she jumped off the last branch to see Yondaime walk by. Rin froze. 'I hope he doesn't notice me!' she thought. Yondaime turned to her and said "Rin? You aren't doing a very good job at hiding are you?" Rin looked up with a smile on her face. "That is not true!" Yondaime then jumped back as Rin made the grab for that remaining bell. Rin feel to the ground on her face just as Uchiji ran up to them. Rin sighed and got up as Yondaime walked off the other way with his eye on them. Rin then snapped.

"Uchiji give me that bell!" Rin said as she lunged for him and tried to knock his teeth out with a blow to the face. Uchiji did a flexible jump back and then stared at her with a hysterical look on his face. Gee Rin, don't you know to never attack a comrade?" rin snapped and ran after him with her hands ready to knock him out cold. Yondaime then flashed between them and held her punch with one hand. "Rin! No attacking comrades this way. You delibritly wanted to hurt or even knock Uchiji out cold. I never gave permission for this sort of ambush in this excercise. Anyways come on Rin we are done here." Rin froze. "What?! I don't have the other bell!" Yondaime smiled at her as anger flooded her mind and senses. "You didn't, but Kakashi did."

Rin stared at her mentor with a harsh gaze. "But that means I have to climb the tree all night! I can't climb the tree all by myself without seriously having to stay out here late!" Yondaime just stared at her and then said "I'm soory but this is the loser's punishment. It isn't really a punishment just think of it as a training excercise." Uchiji stuck out his tongue at Rin and Rin let the anger flood her senses and mind completly. "why you little moron! I'm going to knock your teeth out when I'm through with this punishment!" Yondaime readied himself for her to attack but all Rin did was hold up a knuckle-sandwich at Uchiji. Uchiji just smield and that made Rin even agrier.

xxxxxxxxx

After Uchiji and Kakashi ate the lunch Yondaime got them they watched for a couple hours as Rin climbed the tree. Or at least she tried to. They both laughed whenever she fell onto the ground and when she got halfway there Uchiji and Kakashi left. Rin made it to the top by midnight and returned home and fell asleep as she instantly laid her head on her pillow.

* * *

From the Author:

Wow I hope you guys like this chapter too along with the first! I am trying to get the third chapter out right now but that may take a little time because I probably have a dfficult plot for it set up in mind. I hope you guys enjoy this FanFiction!

xxxxFreedomxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Yondaime looked up at the rising sun as he walked from the ramen shop towards the training grounds. He wondered if Uchiji was still there training or if he was a bit lete this time. Yondaime answered his question when he saw Uchiji siting at the base of the tree trunk as far away from Rin as possible. Rin was mad and looked like she was going to backhand Uchiji so Yondaime walked in without any hesitation of being there. Yondaime then said "Wel well, you are all earlier than me this time. By the way Rin where is Kakashi?" Yondaime looked around and so did Uchiji and Rin because Kakashi was nowhere to be found. Yondaime shrugged and turned back to them both. "I'm guessing it's just you two today then." He smiled and then Uchiji stood up and said "What are we doing today Yondaime-sensei?" Uchiji's blue eyes burned with a bit of intensity and wonder. Yondaime just laughed. "Uchiji we are just going to do chakra control today. Nothing really special."

Uchiji looked down then plopped down onto the ground and looked up at Yondaime. He then looked over at Rin who was glaring at him. Yondaime thought 'she must of never forgotten what Uchiji did when he wouldn't give her his bell' he thought. 'No one ever disobeyed Rin like that. Just another sign.' Yondaime looked down at them both and said "Control your chakra into your hands this time. try that and if you fail it doesn't really matter because this is just an exercise." Yondaime sat down in front of them as Uchiji got it right away with his hands having a blue outline. Yondaime smiled. "Very good Uchiji. Now Rin do you got it yet?"

He looked over at Rin who was trying but her hands got a very faint blue glow. She sighed and gave up. "I'm never going to get this Yondaime-sensei!" she said sadly. Yondaime just looked at her and laughed. "Everyone can get it Rin. you just need to try harder and exercise it more."

xxxxxxxxx

Rin sighed and looked at her sensei. "But Yondaime-sensei, I'm never going to get it. Just teach your star pupil everything and let me off trying to focus chakra by myself." Rin slouched a bit and stared at her sensei with a mean and harsh glare. He just smiled at her and said "No no Rin. Uchiji is just getting it right away." he looked over at Uchiji "It also doesn't mean that he is my star pupil. Kakashi has that lightning blade making him more superior of you all. He is Jonin now." Yondaime looked around to see Kakashi walking towards them. Yondaime sighed and Rin just had anger fill her eyes and face. Rin then said "Oh great. Now Kakashi is here to rub his Jonin level in my face. What's next, Me never becoming a Chuunin?!" Yondaime just only looked at her and smiled.

"Possibly if you never try at new jutsu or exercises." Yondaime smiled and Rin just stared in anger at both Uchiji and Yondaime. Kakashi just walked up and said to her "What now Rin. Did you beat the snot out of Uchiji yet while I was gone?" Kakashi smiled and then Rin just snapped again. "Kakashi get out of here! If you are going to treat me like a weakling then leave!" Kakashi just smiled and Yondaime said to her "Calm down Rin. It's only Kakashi. Nothing to get worked up about." Rin just stared in anger at the three and then noticed that Yondaime and Uchiji look a lot alike. She calmed down and then smiled to herself on the inside. she thought to herself. 'Yondaime and Uchiji look a lot alike. I wonder if this could be a secret that I could use as dirt on Uchiji later on. . . '

xxxxxxxxx

Yondaime noticed Rin was calming down and then he looked over at Uchiji who was grinning at Rin as if mocking her. Yondaime then thought about what he should do as training today. 'Either another bell practice or just letting them climb trees again.' he thought to himself. Yondaime then thought to himself 'I'll just give them the choice' Yondaime then said out loud "Okay you three what do you want to do today? Climbing trees, or another bell practice?" Rin just looked at him with anger in her eyes. "Why do you always pick the exercises I'm bad at?!" Yondaime then answered her with a simple "Because it will strengthen your skills"

Rin just stared at him with a look of anger filling her face and eyes. Rin then hung her head low and said "Why me?" Yondaime and the others just forced at short laugh. "Because I'm guessing you never train as well as Kakashi and Uchiji do." Yondaime looked over at Uchiji who put his hands behind his head and grinned and then he looked over at Kakashi who just stood there without any emotion detected so far. He finally spoke up and said "Yondaime-sensei, I wonder why am I still stuck here if I'm Jonin rank now." Yondaime looked over at him and said "You just show up. You don't have to since your training is pretty much complete. Being a Jonin symbolizes that your training is complete so either leave or train with us." Kakashi just stared at his sensei then said "I'm going to go apply for a mission now. Goodbye Rin and Uchiji and Good Luck." he then added to himself 'you are going to need it with this crazy sensei' Kakashi walked off to the Hokage's building where the missions were always assigned.

Yondaime turned to Rin and Uchiji after Kakashi left and said "Well which one is it you two? Tree Climbing or Bell Training?" Uchiji spoke first and said "Tree Climbing! It is a lot easier than stealing a bell from you sensei." Rin just moaned and nodded. "It is since you never come by my hiding places." Yondaime looked over at Rin and smiled as he said "Because I can see you Rin. You stick out like a sore thumb sometimes." Rin flushed red with anger and Uchiji laughed. Rin snapped a bit at him and punched him square in the cheek. Uchiji just fell over laughing after she hit him. Rin said "What's so funny Uchiji?!" Uchiji just laughed and said "Because I'm just remembering you chasing me and almost knocking me senseless all for the bell I stole from Yondaime-sensei!" Rin flushed white in embarrassment. "Uchiji!?" As Rin was about to backhand Uchiji Yondaime stepped in. "Rin be quiet. Also Uchiji you too. You two are like the worst team in the world." Uchiji just laughed and Rin just smiled. Rin said "You know us so well Yondaime-sensei." Yondaime couldn't help but laugh at them. They actually accepted and laugh at the fact they are the worst team he's ever seen. They fight and bicker while the others are so quiet and mysterious. Yondaime then said "Okay you two start climbing the trees. Rin I hope you get to the top this time." Rin just laughed a bit. "Yeah I hope so too."

xxxxxxxxx

Uchiji walked to his oak tree that had a few cuts on it but not as much as Rin's tree. Uchiji laughed and then focused his chakra into the soles of his feet and shoes and then started running up the tree. Uchiji got halfway to the top and looked over at Rin who was right behind him. Uchiji got almost 10 meters farther and then Rin fell and cut the tree where she left off at. Uchiji smiled and kept climbing. Uchiji looked back and saw Rin was at it again but this time gaining the distance she lost. She was right behind Uchiji when Uchiji got to the top and jumped down next to Yondaime. He smiled and saw Rin jump down too. Uchiji waited for Yondaime to praise them or make them do another challenge. Yondaime said to them "Great job you two. Since there is nothing really else to do, you're dismissed." Yondaime stood up and walked back to the village and left Rin ready to backhand Uchiji. Uchiji jumped back as Rin slapped him across the face. He jumped back and then said

"What was that for Rin?!" Rin just smiled at him and said "You are in a world of pain now Uchiji now that Yondaime-sensei is gone." Rin cracked her knuckles at Uchiji and Uchiji sighed. "Oh well um Rin uh didn't Yondaime say not to kill each other?!" Rin just towered over him and started to beat him up.

xxxxxxxxx

Rin carried Uchiji into the medical building as he was bleeding from his nose and from a cut on his face. He tried to run from Rin then he tripped over a log and fell into a bramble thicket. Rin gave him to a medical nurse and they wheeled him to a room right away. Uchiji was unconscious and Rin was walking behind the nurse as she wheeled Uchiji to an empty room. Rin just sat there in one of the chairs as Yondaime arrived. He sighed and said to her "I can't ever leave you two alone without Uchiji getting seriously hurt." Rin just smiled sweetly and Yondaime sat down in one of the chairs too.

xxxxxxxx

Uchiji looked around. He was in a hallway. Uchiji blinked a few times but he saw the same thing. He was in a nasty looking hallway and one hallway was glowing red. Uchiji then heard **"Come closer child. Come face your fears. . ." **Uchiji walked down the hallway and walked to the entrance to the red hallway. again he heard **"No need to be afraid kid. Come down the hallway to face your destiny" **Uchiji walked down the hallway and the water on the ground turned red as he approached a huge cage and it had a special seal on it. The cage was glowing red and so was everything behind it. Then a pair of two red eyes appeared and so did a set of sharp teeth. The beast smiled and said **"So the kid came to face me. So kid who may my vessel be named?" **Uchiji just looked at the beast. "What do you mean vessel?" the beast just laughed at Uchiji and Uchiji said "Where am I?" The beast stopped laughing and smiled. **"Well kid, we are in the innermost deepest part of your mind." **

Uchiji froze for a minute and looked around. "Then why is it a dump?" The beast laughed and said **"It is because that is how you thought of it." **Uchiji looked up at the beast and said "who or what are you?" The beast smiled and looked down at Uchiji. **"I am Kyuubi. The leader and most powerful tailed-beast on this silly little world. Mention me to your sensei and he will surely hate you." **Uchiji paused and then said "Wait, you know Yondaime-sensei?" The beast laughed and then said harshly **"He is the reason I'm stuck inside this putrid cage inside you. I'm guessing he survived the sealing process." **Uchiji stared at Kyuubi. "What do you mean sealing process? He did this to me?!" The fox stifled a laugh and said **"Yes let your anger flow. Yes it was that putrid Yondaime that had to save his village from me. He would have sealed me inside himself but that would have killed him. He sealed me inside you instead." **Uchiji looked at the ground and then back up at Kyuubi. "Listen you putrid fox, why did he choose _me_ to seal you into? Why didn't he choose some other person or something?"

Kyuubi's eyes burrowed a deep hole inside Uchiji. Uchiji flinched as the fox started to speak. **"Because you were his son." **Uchiji froze up. He fell to the ground and said "What?! My mom and dad were in The Land Of whirlpool! Not here! No. No. No. This can't be happening." Kyuubi laughed and said **"Yes young one. It is happening. I might as well add one more little detail Uchiji." **Uchiji stared up at the fox with his eyes tearing up. "What can be worse than having a fake father and mother?!" Kyuubi looked into Uchiji's eyes and said **"Your name is not Uchiji. It is Naruto." **

xxxxxxxxx

Yondaime noticed Uchiji's eyes tearing up just as Tsunade walked into the room. Yondaime stared at the tears and then looked up at Tsunade. "What could he possibly be facing right now Tsunade?" Tsunade shrugged and looked closely at Uchiji. "I may suggest he may be facing an old friend." Yondaime looked down at Uchiji whose tears were coming faster. Rin was looking in shock at Uchiji and said to Yondaime "Yondaime-sensei, Why is Uchiji crying?" Yondaime looked down at Rin "I just don't know Rin. Let us let him face this imaginary friend." Tsunade nodded and sat down in a chair near them. "Let's just wait then. He will come into consciousness soon anyways." Yondaime and Rin nodded and then they both looked over at Uchiji waiting for him to wake up.

xxxxxxxxx

Uchiji screamed. "No no no no no! this isn't happening! This is all a dream. Just a dream. . ." Kyuubi laughed and looked at Naruto. **"shush Naruto! You can give a beast such a headache. I had to pour much of my chakra just to heal your so call fall into those brambles." **Uchiji looked up at the fox with teared eyes. "What do you mean heal? What do you want from me!?" The fox looked down at Naruto. **"Just one symbol of me being in you. Pick either red fox eyes for life, or black whisker marks on your cheeks. Choose which one or else I will claw your face off you little runt." **Uchiji looked down for a moment and his tears stopped coming. "I'll take the whiskers you overgrown fox but one thing must come in exchange." **"Anything you may wish for my vessel."** Uchiji looked up to meet the fox's eyes. "Tell me the truth about where I'm from."

xxxxxxxxx

Yondaime looked over at Uchiji whose eyes stopped tearing up. "Tsunade. look. He stopped crying." Tsunade looked over at Uchiji. "I guess you are right Yondaime. Wait look closer at his cheeks." Yondaime looked over closely and saw black marks burning into the skin on Uchiji's cheeks. Three black marks on the exact same spots on both cheeks. Yondaime's eyes widened and then Rin screamed a bit. Rin said "What is happening to Uchiji?!" Yondaime didn't answer and Tsunade took over. "It seems he's the lost Kyuubi we've been searching for huh Yondaime?" Yondaime slowly nodded and then looked over at Uchiji. Yondaime thought 'He's the lost Naruto. I wouldn't expect Kushina to send him back after she stole him to go to the Whirlpool village. I'm guessing it wasn't safe once again. . .' Rin looked up at Yondaime. "you mean he's the one that had Kyuubi sealed inside him?" Yondaime nodded and said "Yes. He's the one I sealed Kyuubi inside of."

* * *

From the Author:

Wow I loved writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it too. If you are wondering here are some Quick Facts about Naruto's mom and dad.

Mother: Kushina Uzumaki - from the Land of Whirlpool

Father: Minata Namikaze - Fourth Hokage of The Land of Fire (Leaf Village)

Hope you enjoyed the third chapter! More to come soon!

xxxxFreedomxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter4 **_

Rin sat there looking from Uchiji and to Yondaime. You mean that you sealed Kyuubi inside Uchiji?!" Yondaime looked down at Rin and said "Yes Rin. You should have learned about Kyuubi before." Rin stared at her sensei. "What is Kyuubi?" Yondaime looked over at Tsunade and she sighed. "Kyuubi is a demon. Otherwise known as the Nine-Tailed Fox. Kyuubi rampaged over our Village and tried to destroy us. Yondaime had to either seal Kyuubi into a baby vessel or let the Village die. He chooses to seal it in a baby vessel. The only vessel he could seal it into was Uchiji." Tsunade looked over at Yondaime who was watching Uchiji come out of consciousness and into sleep. "Yondaime had no choice but to seal it inside Uchiji." Rin stared at Tsunade. "Why choose Uchiji? He could have sealed Kyuubi inside himself." Tsunade sighed and said "that was if he wanted to battle Kyuubi and let Kyuubi get out of hell alive and ready to destroy the village again. He needed a child so that when the child was growing Kyuubi's chakra would just flow with the child's growing chakra stream."

Rin cursed under her breath and said "but _why _choose Uchiji?" Yondaime looked over at Tsunade and Tsunade sighed. "I hate explaining everything to everyone." Rin then said louder "Why did Yondaime-sensei choose Uchiji?!" Tsunade looked over at Yondaime who said "because he was my son."

xxxxxxxxx

Uchiji woke up startled and looked around the room. He saw Yondaime, Rin, and some weird lady too. He rubbed his head and looked around. "Where am I?" he mumbled. Yondaime looked over at him and so did Rin and that Lady. Rin sighed and looked like she was going to pull her hair out. Uchiji said "What's the matter Rin?" Yondaime looked over at Rin who did look like she was going to pull her hair out. Rin sighed. "Nothing twerp." Uchiji rubbed his head that had a bandage around it. He looked around and then noticed he was in the medical building. Tsunade looked over at him and he said "Who's the Grandma Yondaime-sensei?" Tsunade looked like she was going to beat the snot out of him. Yondaime then said "This is Tsunade of the Legendary Sanin Uchiji." Tsunade sat there satisfied that she had at least some people in here that treated her like she was powerful. Rin laughed and said to Uchiji "Uchiji don't annoy her. she had enough time to bandage you up so you should be at least a bit grateful"

Uchiji rubbed his eyes and said weakly. "What did I miss out here on the real world?" Rin looked at him strangely. "what do you mean?" Uchiji yawned and said softly "What did I miss other than talking with that putrid fox beast?" Rin looked wide-eyed at Uchiji and Tsunade nodded. "Yup. I knew it. Yondaime he was being visited by Kyuubi. So it is true." Rin nodded and repeated "It is true" Uchiji said a bit more awake "What do you mean 'true'?" Tsunade looked over at Yondaime who stayed quiet all this time. She then said "that you were the vessel for Kyuubi. the nine-tailed fox he had to seal inside you to save the Village."

Uchiji then looked over at Yondaime. "So that stupid fox was speaking nothing but the truth." Uchiji yawns and Tsunade looks at him with a serious look on her face. "What did Kyuubi tell you and why did he burn the mark of whiskers on your face?" Uchiji looked over at the mirror that was across from the bed he was in and saw the three black whiskers on each side on his cheeks. "stupid fox is real." Uchiji turned to Tsunade and said "Kyuubi said that he was a demon and my real name was Naruto. I don't believe the last part as much" He yawned again trying to fight sleep from returning and he saw Yondaime look over at Tsunade and she sighed. "Great. Now the boy knows. Why did fate have to make Kyuubi tell him? Why couldn't we have told him the truth? Well it's a load of my shoulders."

Uchiji looked over at Tsunade. "What is so secretive about me knowing I'm Naruto not Uchiji?" Yondaime looked back over at Tsunade and then back at Uchiji. "You are Naruto. Kushina sent you here right?" Naruto's eyes widened. "How do you know my mother's name??" Yondaime looked back towards Tsunade who said "I'll take this from here Yondaime. You go back to your office and fill out the stack of paperwork I sent for you." Yondaime got up and left the room leaving Rin and Tsunade alone with Naruto. Tsunade then spoke "Yondaime knows this all because he met Kushina before. Do you know the name of your father Naruto?" Naruto shook his head. "My mother just said he was off on a mission of some sort. One that took years to complete." Tsunade then said to herself "Kushina you sly fox. Why lie to the boy?" Naruto overheard her and said "Lie? What do you mean she lied to me?!" Rin looked from Tsunade to Naruto. Tsunade then said "your father wasn't really on a mission Naruto. He was here all along." Naruto was wide-eyed for a moment. "My father's here in the Leaf Village?! Where is he?"

Tsunade looked over to Rin and then her gaze locked onto Naruto's "He just left the hospital Naruto. A while ago." Naruto then looked around. "Why was he here then? Did he get hurt from a mission?" Tsunade looked at him like he was an imbecile. "No you moron! He was here just a minute ago in this room!" Naruto looked down at the floor and then back up at Tsunade. "He was in this room before me recovering?" Tsunade slammed her fist on the chair handle and said "No! Your father is Minato Namikaze!" Naruto looked confused "and who is that exactly?" Rin put up a hand saying she will handle this part. "No Naruto. Your father is Yondaime-sensei."

* * *

From the Author:

I'm super sorry this Chapter was short you guys! It just felt like a great place to leave off in the story. Don't worry the next chapter is coming out **_very_** soon.

xxxxFreedomxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Yondaime sat there at his desk filling out the last of the paperwork Tsunade sent him. All of it was for approving of new medical supplies. He sgihed as he signed the last of it. He turned around n his chair and looked outside that window overlooking the village. He then thought 'I wonder how Tsunade explained everything to Naruto.' He got up and satrted walking out of his office just as Tsunade walked in. Tsunade said "That kid is a pest and a moron." Yondaime grinned and said "Yeah. Same as when I was younger." Tsunade didn't laugh and said "You really are a moron Yondaime." Yondaime then said "So how did Naruto take it?" Tsunade shook her head. "He's wuiet but he will be getting a visit from Rin around now so I suggest going to see him. Do you have the paperwork done yet?" Yondaime nodded and said "Yes and thank you Tsunade."

xxxxxxxxx

Naruto sat up on the bed as Rin walked in. "Hey Rin." he managed to say. Rin then said "Are you feeling any better Naruto?" Naruto sighed and said "Yeah. I just have to get used to being called by that name." Rin sat down in one of the chairs and said "It must be hard accaepting the truth Naruto." Naruto nodded slowly and yawned as his stomach growled. Naruto sighed and said "Great. Lunch-time again. " Rin laughed and smiled. "Yeah that's why I brought you some ramen. The cook is bringing it up to you in a minute while she heats it up." Naruto smiled "Thanks Rin!" He slowly stopped smiling. He saw Rin turn around as Yondaime walked into the room.

Naruto looked up at Yondaime and said "Hello Yondaime-sensei." Yondaime said "Hello Naruto." Yondaime sat next to Rin and Naruto went silent. "Are you feeling any better Naruto?" Yondaime managed to say. Naruto nodded and laid back onto the bed. "I'm fine but really hungry." Yondaime laughed a bit and Rin smiled. Rin said "Naruto you're always hungry." Naruto managed to say "Yeah I know." Yondaime just sat there watching Naruto get up again. Naruto then said "Yondaime when can I get out of here?" Naruto's bandages were off and Naruto looked restless. Yondaime said "Tsunade says you're going to get out soon but just stay here before she gives you the okay to leave." Naruto groaned and sat back onto the bed. "Why is she such a pain?" he says to himself but a little too loud. Naruto jumped when Yondaime said "Because she is a medical ninja and a Sanin. Not to mention a really bad gambler." Yondaime smiled as Naruto and Rin laughed Tsunade walked in with the heated ramen Rin sent to Naruto. Tsunade hands Naruto the ramen and Naruto slurps up all the noodles by the time she says "Naruto you have been released from the hospital right now. Go ahead and get ready to leave."

Yondaime said "thanks Tsunade" Naruto kept slurping up the ramen as Tsunade left. "Naruto did you say you lived at the orphanage?" Naruto nodded slowly and after he gulped down the last of the ramen he said "Yeah but I'm not going back there ever again. I'd rather stay with you Yondaime-sensei." Naruto laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling as Yondaime said "Of course Naruto." yondaime looked over at Rin and Rin was watching Naruto fall asleep. Yondaime got up and left as Rin did to leave Naruto to his sleep.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the cage holding Kyuubi in front of him. Naruto moaned "Oh great what do you want now you stupid fox?" Kyuubi just growled and let out a short laugh. **"I see you are accepting the truth Naruto." **Naruto glared at Kyuubi. "Yeah and?" The fox laughed and said **"I was really hoping you'd never forgive Yondaime for sealing me inside you or never taing care of you when you were young." **Naruto glared at Kyuubi and said "So? He sent me to the Land of Whirlpool to be with my mother and that kept me safe until the Village got worse and then she sent me to come here to the Leaf." Kyuubi laughed. **"All she wanted to do is get rid of you Naruto." **Naruto yelled "That's not true!" **"Then explain why you lived in the orphanage instead of with your father?" **

Naruto got up and walked closer to the cage. "You stupid fox why do you have me here?" Kyuubi slammed against the cage sending Naruto to fall down onto the ground scaring Naruto. Kyuubi laughed and said **"Because I want another gift Naruto. Another part of you to show I am a part of you." **Naruto groaned and said "What is it this time fox?" Kyuubi looked down to Naruto and said **"I want to see everything you see. Whenever you get mad I take over and give you my chakra. I will not be called upon to give you any chakra when you ask runt. I will only come to either save your skin or fuel your anger." **Naruto shook his head "Fine you stupid fox. Go ahead I don't really care. Let me go back to the medical hospital. I'm leaving that dump soon." Kyuubi slammed against the cage again showing himself. His tails were swirling around vigorously with restlessness and his claws were long and sharp. **"Listne runt. Call me stupid one more time and I will decide to never help you at all. Got it runt?" **Naruto sighed "fine whatever." The fox backed away from the cage until dissapearing. **"Good."**

xxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke just to see Tsunade sitting on a chair near him again. She said "So you finally decide to wake up huh?" Naruto nodded then rubbed his head where the bandages were. . .again. Naruto said "What happened?" Tsunade answered with a short laugh. "So you decide to get tanlged with Kyuubi then eh? Well when I came in your head was bleeding from a small cut across your forehead." Naruto remembered Kyuubi slamming against the bage. Kyuubi must have gotten his claws across Naruto's face while Naruto fell. "Stupid fox." he muttered. Tsunade said "What was that Naruto?" Naruto looked up. "The fox swiped his claws across my face when I walked up to him and stared him in the eyes. He slammed against the cage and must have swiped his claws across my forehead making whatever happens in my mind, happen out here." Tsunade said "Then don't get too lose the Kyuubi next time moron." Tsunade walked out of the room and left Naruto alone.

Naruto laid back down on the bed and this time, fell asleep instead of getting and unexpected visit from Kyuubi.

* * *

From the Author:

Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter like I promised! Enjoy!

**_xxxxFreedomxxxx_**


End file.
